Have a muffin
by bigreader
Summary: Fred and George make a new ingenious food prank.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own the Sookie books, which DO belong to Charlaine Harris. I just borrowed the sqawk like a chicken and take off my shirt thing from her.

* * *

"Have a muffin, will you Ginny?" He gave her big annoying puppy eyes. "Come on, its lemon!" 

Ginny rolled her eyes and accepted the crumpet warily. They were in Fred and George's joke shop and it was not healthy to eat things coming from inside the shop. She sniffed it, deciphering only that it smelled delicious, and in a brave feat, she plopped it inside her mouth. Savoring the gooey lemon in her mouth she swallowed, and began to check for any abnormal symptoms. The only thing abnormal however, was Harry staring at her expectantly. "What do you want me to do? Squawk like a chicken and lift up my shirt? Ha. Fat chance at that. Now run along." She shooed him with her hands and walked around the shop.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Hermione being offered a muffin as well, this one chocolate though. She turned around fully to watch the encounter. She had been surveying Hermione closely and had discovered she had a crush on the boy idiot. Unlike Ginny, Hermione happily munched on the muffin with out any hesitation.

"Thank you Harry, that was a delicious crumpet! Dark Chocolate?" She seemed to almost loose her nerve, then hugged Harry. She backed off after a second or so. A strange look appeared in Hermione's eyes only visible to Harry and those by her. A split second later had Harry staggering with his hand to his cheek.

"HERMIONE!" Harry bellowed her name. "What in the bloody hell was that for?"

Hermione's eyes were bugging out of her sockets. Her face was pale and probably clammy, she began to stutter. She mumbled something. "I really, really like you Harry and I want you to kiss me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Finally she managed to choke out, "I gotta go!" Now as she ran out of the joke shop her face was flaming and tears mingled with sweat.

Ginny ran out of the store and after Hermione.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Harry kept yelling until a loud, but small explosion was heard, and then cries of success could be heard. "FRED! GEORGE!" Suddenly the noise in the back quieted and Fred and George came out, both with sooty but happy faces on.

"Hey mate, what's the matter?" George inquired. Harry angrily shoved the crumpet wrapper in George's face.

"She's supposed to slap people with BROWN hair. Not BLACK hair! I have black hair. Not brown, yet she slapped ME!"

"Hey mate, lemme take a look at that wrapper." Fred snatched the wrapper from Harry's still outstretched hand. "Ahh, see lookey there, DARK chocolate. Black hair. Serves you right! You haven't payed for these yet. Gimme 'em!"

Harry looked sheepish but handed over the amount for two muffins. "I gave one to Ginny too. Lemon is what I gave her! Maybe she'll run into Malfoy!" He let out a guffaw of laughter.

Ginny raced after Hermione, but suddenly unknown to her she went in a slightly different direction. It was if she had lost the idea to go after Hermione and had an urge to go somewhere else. She didn't put too much thought into it as she trotted over to heaven knows where. Abruptly she halted. "Oh HI Geeny! 'Ow 'ave you been?" She didn't give Ginny any time to answer before she started her heavily accented rambling again. "I've been just great! Bill and I are soo 'appy! He does soo many wonderfu–" Her speech was cut off as Ginny hauled off and bitch slapped Fluer.

A second after she slapped Fluer, Ginny went bright red. In an attempt not to say any thing Ginny held her breath, but it was as if some unknown force pried her mouth open and she blurted out what she thought of Fluer. "I think you are such a bossy bint and you should have a muzzle to keep you from talking." Her eyes widened to the point of pain. "Oh my god...I'm sorry! I soo did not mean that! Uh...um...I GOTTA GO!"

* * *

She glared disdainfully at Cho her bushy brown looks covering her obvious dislike. Though, it seemed she did a good job though because Cho was going to walk right past her. Four feet, three feet, two feet, smack down. "You little bitch!" Cho screamed in out rage and purposefully slapped Hermione back. 

"At least I'm not a fucking whore who makes the hero fall in love with her and then leaves him! WHORE!" Hermione was past shocked but was a little relieved to have finally revealed her true feelings for the bint.

"Oh I'M the whore, what about you? You always helping Harry with his Divination homework, which might I add you dropped! snuggling up against him and Ron, stupid cow!" Cho was up in Hermione's face her eyes glittering with rage, Hermione had started it. It was a feeble excuse but it worked.

"You seem to be paying an awful a lot of attention to our trio. Your not just a whore, you're a fucking stalker! You better stay away from Harry or I'll–" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence however because Cho had pushed her down the the ground and stalked away. They had formed a crowd and she screamed and threatened to hurt someone if they did not back up, acting very uncharacteristically.

* * *

"Hi Colin, its been a long time no see." Almost casually but with no less force put into it she slapped Colin. Ginny's mouth opened to form a perfect circle and she turned around to leave. "You're a really sweet boy but all of those lights bulbs flashing in Harry's face isn't going to make him like you any more."

* * *

Stepping up to Blaise Zabini, making fun of her family while she approached it was all she could do, to refrain from hauling off and giving him one. Apparently her control wasn't so go and she did give him one. Thus she was shoved against a wall and man handled. "Listen my sweet. No one EVER hits me and gets away with it. I'll give you this warning though, because you're a cute one, Don't fuck with me." With that parting sentence he gave his parting action to thrust his lips upon hers in a brutal kiss, and then left.

* * *

Ginny was slammed against the wall, not quite unlike in which the manner Hermione was man handled. "Why on earth did you slap me? I've left you alone, only picked on your brothers and that stupid mudblood." He tightened his grip to make sure I didn't speak right then. "I haven't fucking touched you until today. So I ask again. Why did you slap me?" 

Through gritted teeth she answered him. "I don't know why..." She shook her head pleadingly at the unknown force prying her jaw open and again, blurted out words. "I think your are fucking hot and I want to go out with you. Please tell me you didn't just hear that." If it was possible, she would have sunk further back into the wall. "Fred, George, if you can hear me now, I AM GOING TO KILL you!"

His face was the ultimate picture of shock and an unbelievable large ego. He lowered his head to Ginny's and kissed her gently. "I'm glad we see eye to eye." He kissed Ginny with renewed passion and this time she kissed back. Coming back up for a breath he said one more thing. "I really have to thank your brothers for this."


End file.
